halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tartarus
Tartarus was one of the last appointed Chieftain of the Jiralhanae to serve in the Covenant. Physical Description and Personality Tartarus is easily recognized by his silver hair and fur, very deep voice, memorable gravity hammer and distinctive "Mohawk". His devotion and faithfulness to the Covenant and the Prophets is unwavering, and he strongly represents the general attitude of his entire race: rough, arrogant, and disdainful of the Sangheili. He was a powerful, aggressive, and intelligent leader who inspired both fear and respect in his Jiralhanae forces. Tartarus is also the nephew of Maccabeus, whom he killed in order to gain the position of the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Combat Skills Before he became Chieftain, Tartarus wielded the Type-25 Carbine with deadly force, with its projectiles and fierce blades. He used an empty Carbine in his battle against his uncle Maccabeus. Eventually, he defeated Maccabeus and gained his new primary weapon, the Fist of Rukt. Tartarus is able to wield the Fist of Rukt with great strength, effortlessly decimating foes in a single blow. In the battle between the Arbiter during the Battle of Installation 05, his shield was so strong, only direct hits from a Type-50 Rifle could penetrate it. Despite that, it quickly recharges, making Tartarus invincible once more. Even without his shield, Tartarus is still able to take enormous amounts of damage before succumbing to his injuries, a trait all Jiralhanae have. Biography Early Military Career Tartarus started life as the nephew of a venerable and religious pack leader known as Maccabeus. He took on the childhood nickname of "Tartar". Wearing the scarlet armor of a Brute Captain, the young Tartarus was part of his uncle's crew of one of the few Brute-controlled ships in the Covenant, the Rapid Conversion. The Sangheili did not approve of a Jiralhanae controlling a ship and had disabled many of it's key features such as weaponry, gravity lifts, and other useful mechanics, but Maccabeus' faith in the Great Journey helped him turn a blind eye to this unfair treatment. Soon the Grunt Deacon Dadab and his companion Lighter Than Some found themselves on board the Rapid Conversion after escaping the destruction of their ship, the Minor Transgression, a Kig-Yar pirate ship. Maccabeus summoned Tartarus at the pair's explosive arrival and would later become a protector of the Engineer when the resentful Yanme'e on board set out to kill it for taking their job: repair and maintenance of the vessel. He journeyed to Harvest during the first contact between the Jiralhanae and the Humans, in a staged offer of peace that soon erupted into battle. Tartarus found himself aboard a DX-class Dropship that was soon destroyed, although he did not evacuate until he had tried everything to save Ritul, a young pack mate of his, from the destruction. Ritul burned to death before Tartarus could save him. After being attacked by the Humans in a trap designed by Loki, the Rapid Conversion was left severely damaged with Maccabeus on board. After Tartarus returned to the crippled ship he confronted Maccabeus about the legitimacy of their search for holy artifacts. Tartarus then challenged his uncle in the ritualistic manner of Jiralhanae to a fight to the death. He made concession to his wounded opponent by imposing a handicap on himself. He successfully killed Maccabeus and received his uncle's weapon, the Fist of Rukt, through this fight, Tartarus began his ascent to the upper echelons of power Halo: Contact Harvest, page 347. Chieftain Even back before the First Battle of Earth, Prophet of Truth had trusted Tartarus enough to dismiss the Sangheili Honor Guardsman that usually never left the Prophets unprotected in order to speak to him alone. Tartarus had scoured the wreckage of the Covenant attack coordination station Unyielding Hierophant after its destruction at the hands of the SPARTANS during Operation FIRST STRIKE. Tartarus reported the Covenant Fleet preparing to attack Earth was largely destroyed, and an artifact of the Forerunners that was able to bend time and disrupted Slip space almost entirely lost but for three small chips, the rest of which were lost in Slipspace after Corporal Locklear destroyed it with C-7 Foaming Explosive, which he presented to Truth. He was instructed to reward the surviving crew well, then execute them for their disservice to the Covenant. He was also requested to bring Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, who was unable to stop the destruction of Installation 04, before the Council to let "his fate match the magnitude of his failure." Tartarus branded the Commander with the Mark of Shame and took him to the Mausoleum of the Arbiters for his execution. When the Sangheili was pardoned and promoted to Arbiter, Tartarus was obviously displeased, but kept silent out of respect for the Prophets. Tartarus provided aerial support for the Arbiter during his mission to assassinate Sesa 'Refumee on Threshold. The Arbiter encountered the Oracle during his duel with 'Refumee and Tartarus swiftly captured it and returned to High Charity. The Sacred Icon Using information gained from the Oracle, the Prophets of Truth and Mercy sent the Arbiter and Tartarus on a mission to obtain the Sacred Icon on Installation 05 Halo 2, level Sacred Icon. However, as soon as the Index was obtained, Tartarus betrayed the Sangheili, apparently acting on orders from the Prophets. Simultaneously, Tartarus captured Lt. Cdr. Miranda Keyes, Sgt. Mjr. Avery Johnson, G. Sgt. Pete Stacker and S. Sgt. Marcus Banks, therefore gaining leverage against the Humans. He chose Miranda Keyes and left the three Sergeants in the hands of his Captains with the words; "Mine will do. Kill the others." Death While trying to get CDR Miranda Keyes to cooperate in the Control Room, Tartarus was confronted by the Arbiter Halo 2, level The Great Journey. Despite the Arbiter's warnings and the Oracle's own words of Halo's true purpose, Tartarus remained blinded by loyalty to the Hierarchs, cast aside the Arbiter's attempt to stop him, and forced Keyes to unify the Index with Installation 05's control panel. The ring was activated, thus began to fight the Sangheili, who fought along side the Arbiter and Sgt. Johnson. Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to a devastating effect, killing several of the attacking Elites. Johnson, armed with a Particle Beam Rifle, managed to lower Tartarus' shields. Tartarus continued to fight the Sangheili, but he was soon overwhelmed and was slain by the Arbiter. Fist of Rukt The Fist of Rukt is the personal weapon of Chieftain Tartarus. It not only serves as an excellent melee weapon, but can alter gravity to move objects and living beings around. It is passed down from generations to generations in his family, by killing the current chieftain in a battle. It is believed to be the most powerful Gravity Hammer in existence. Trivia *Tartarus is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson in Halo 2. *Tartarus was the deepest part of the Underworld in Greek mythology, comparable to our Hell, where the worst criminals were sent, and was where Zeus imprisoned the Titans. It was incredibly well guarded, having triple walls, a river of flame surrounding it, and a Hydra ensuring no sinner would escape. *It is possible that Tartarus was originally a Brute Captain, as in Halo: Contact Harvest he wears red armor and holds the position of security officer. Incidentally, a red armored variation of the Brute Captain was cut from Halo 3. *In Halo: Contact Harvest, Tartarus received Maccabeus's helmet, but in Halo 2, he doesn't have a helmet. Plus, his armor was supposedly gold. However, he seems to have kept his left shoulder pauldron, which is visible in game. *He is the only Jiralhanae to have had his name said in-game, and the first in the franchise to be given a name. He is also the first Jiralhanae ever seen in-game. Appearances Images Image:Tartarus.jpg|Tartarus transporting prisoners to Installation 05. Image:Tartarusfull.jpg|Tartarus with Fist of Rukt. Image:HaloP_20-_2009.jpg|Tartarus with 343 Guilty Spark. Related Pages *Jiralhanae *Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes (Characters) Category:Characters it:Tartarus